Resident Evil GreenCity Chronolouges
by Tyler Bedard
Summary: Well guys..its here..the first chapter to the sequel to Resident Evil-3 minutes later..took around 4 months to write this one chapter...but now my brain is storming lol..so the sequel should come fast:)
1. Default Chapter

RESIDENT EVIL-~-~=The GreenCity Chronolouges.  
  
______________________________________________ Status Report  
  
Lauren-Alive  
  
Jake-Alive  
  
Bill-Alive ______________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
As the last moments of Davids life were extinguished from his body, Lauren and Jake watched on in Shock and pure horror. David took action quickly aiming and firing machine gun rounds into the hunter. The Hunter collapsed in a pool of green blood. Jake and Lauren watched as the Red blood of David, and the Green blood of the Hunter Slowly Fused together. Lauren watched Transfixed by Davids Half-Devoured neck, and The cavity in his Skull, exposing his gray brain matter. She continued to watch, and watch never taking her eyes off.  
  
But she was broken off, when Jake puked all over the corpse. Jake and Lauren just sat down on the sidewalk and stared at eachother for minutes without speaking, Finnally Lauren spoke up. "Shit Jake, What the fuck are we going to do now, Umbrella is going to be here soon" said Lauren. "We need to start moving, We cant stay here long, and we need to get out of this city" said Jake, as he said that they both stood up and started walking. "Oh shit" said Jake. "We forgot Bill" said Jake, as he turned around and ran back to Bill, as he untied him. "Thank you, Gawd Damnit, you just left me here to die" said Bill as he got up dusting off. "Jake what are we doing, dont untie him, hes gunna try to kill us" said Lauren. "hes unarmed" Said Jake. "Well damnit, lets go find a car, and get the hell out of here" said Lauren. The three of them began walking when they heard a loud moan coming from down the alley-way. "Fuck, What is that, lets go check it out" said Lauren. "Damnit, havent you learned anything lauren, its probably another one of those...those things!" said Jake. "I dont care it could be a Survivor" said Lauren. But before Lauren could run down the alleyway. They heard a loud bark come from behind, all three of them turned to see five animals, which they assumed to be dogs, but these dogs looked like they had been skinned alive, and were still walking. The dogs snarled at them, as the nearest one  
  
  
  
Jumped forward and knocked Lauren to the ground. In the confusion Bill Punched Jake in the face, and knocked him to the ground. "Ha ha bitch" said Bill. But before Bill could take action a dog lunged forward and took hold of his Arm, shaking madly as he brought Bill to the ground. Jake got up and ran over to lauren, and kicked Snarling Dog off of her body, that she had barely been able to prevent from Snapping its jaws into her neck. Jake helped up Lauren, but at the same time The remaining three dogs Jumped onto Jake, and Lauren knocking them to the ground once again. But once again their Luck prevailed, because before both of the dogs could Munch on Jake, and Lauren, they heard a loud flying sound from above head, and they watched as a Helicopter Flew into the ground less then twenty feet infront of them. The Dogs diverted their attention to the Helicopter. Inside they watched as A woman screamed and screamed, as she emerged from the Helicopter flaming, You could litterally see the flesh dripping off of her body. The dogs looked at her curiously for around what seemed an eternity. Then out of nowhere the 3 mutated dogs bounded for the woman jumping on her. Jake watched in horror as the first dog completely ripped off all the flesh on the front side of her face. Jake quickly grabbed Laurens hand, and ran into the alleyway with her. He ran all the way down the alleyway, even though he couldn't see them, he knew the dogs were back on the trail of them. So he quickly threw lauren in dumpster,  
  
and jumped in with her. They waited there for a while, they heard the dogs sniffing around the dumpster..the dogs definintly knew they were there. it was just a little bit before they figured out how to get in.....He felt her teeth sink into his shoulder, he let out a shriek of pain, as he turned around to see lauren with blood dripping down her mouth, she had a wicked smile on her face, and no light in her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Status Check  
  
Bill-Dead  
  
Lauren-The living Dead  
  
Jake-Alive  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Lauren went in for another bite, but before she could Jake pushed her off of him and jumped out of the dumpster to find snarling dogs below..he began to panic as Lauren grabbed hold of his leg, he shook her off, and noticed their was a ladder hanging off of the building the dumpster was next to. Taking advantage of this he quickly grabbed hold and climbed up about halfway. He looked down as Lauren managed to stand up Out of the dumpster, and let out a moan of hunger. David felt a sharp pang of sadness in his heart, but he ignored it and climbed all the way to the top of the building..when he got to the top it was empty.  
  
He sat up there for a while, just letting in what happened. Eventually after thinking about all of his good-memories with lauren. He fell into a deep-sleep the first he had gotten in over 48 hours. When he awoke his mouth was stale. He had made up how he would spend his final day..he figured he was safe as long as he spent his time on roof-tops and not on the ground that often. Jake Climbed down the ladder on the building, below the dogs were gone, and so was lauren. When he thought of lauren, he remembered the bite he had on his shoulder. It throbbed with fast pain, as if it had just been made. He realized that maybe killing himself had 2 advantages. First it would end all this torment he Is seeing, and it would prevent him from turning into one of them.  
  
When he reached the bottom, he quickly set out onto the main Street. The helicopter was still burning, and the burning women's body parts were lying in various places across the street. No sign of Zombies, crazy hunter things, licker thing, or those fucking dogs, and boy was Jake glad. He strolled down the street before coming to a café that had been hurt but not bad enough to grab some bagels that had not gone stale. He sat on the edge of the Street, just chewing as slow as possible on the bagel, trying to make it last. After Jake finished he stood up, and started walking down the street which was lined with cars, most of the doors were open. He expected to find Keys to them fairly quickly, and he did. He found keys to a 1992 Ford Explorer. He got in the car, and turned the ignition. The car sparked to life and Jake pulled out onto the street, and began to drive as far as he could. He drove slow incase any survivors were on the street.  
  
He drove by a bank, and found out it was around 5:30 at night. It would be dark soon, and he was sure they would be coming out after him. If they weren't already out after him, Jake slammed on the breaks as a body laid in the road 10 feet in front of the explorer. He examined the thing on the ground. When he was driving up it looked like a normal human body around 5'5", but this thing was huge. It must have been 8 feet tall, and the thing was writhing, its 7 inch veins were pumping in and out of its skin. The Thing, whatever it was slowly rose to its feet, it easily towered over the car. Terrified, Jake slammed down on the gas pedal, speeding towards it, The thing moved out of his way, And looked at him with such a chilling stare, Jake almost crashed. He watched as the thing continued to stare at him through his rear-view mirror. Then the thing gave chase. Oh my was it fast, it must be running at least twice as fast as the car, because it was caught up to the car within 4 seconds. Instead of grabbing onto the back of the car, it ran up along side the car. The thing was now face to face with Jake, running alongside the car. Jake slammed on the brakes, but the thing was too smart. It Jumped up into the air at least ten feet, nearly a split second before Jake hit the brakes. The thing came down with a sickening crash onto the explorer's roof. The impact shattered the front wind-shield.  
  
Jake knew he had nowhere to go, he was doomed. He couldn't drive, the thing would catch up. He couldn't stay it would kill him, he couldn't run it would catch him, and then things got worse. Another one of those things turned the corner. Staring directly at the car. It also began to bound towards the car, Jake had no choice. Jake slammed down on the brakes and began to drive as fast as he could, but the Thing on top of the car held tightly. Jake Screamed in fright as the thing managed to stand up on-top of the car, while it was going around 67 miles an hour. Then the other one was catching up. The Thing on top of the car, punched a hole straight through the top of the explorer, Its huge monstrous hand coming inches from Jake's face.  
  
Then Jake saw it, up above a ramp heading straight down under the streets. Why it was there, he didn't care, because he was going in. As he drove the car underneath it caught air knocking the monster off the top of the roof as it slammed hard back down, and Jake Drove straight into pitch-blackness. 


End file.
